The Secret Life Of Kate
by kate-sandow
Summary: It’s Harry’s 5th year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. There’s a new girl and all the boys are falling for her but there’s a secret about her that no one knows, not even her. Plz post ne coments (even bad 1s) caus this is my 1st f
1. Default Chapter

It's Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. There's a new girl and all the boys are falling for her but there's a secret about her that no one knows, not even her.  
  
"Potter! Get up!" Harry woke to the sound of his aunt's voice. Grumbling, he got up and pulled on some clothes and stomped down stairs.  
  
"Do something with that hair of yours" Petunia snapped whilst cutting up apples, Dudley was still on his diet. Harry didn't see the use of trying to tame his hair; it would only become messy again within 5 minutes.  
  
The next moment Harry's cousin, Dudley, came bounding, or rather crashing down the stairs. "Duddykins!" his mother greeted him as he came into the kitchen staring hungrily at the presents piled on the table. All up there were 39 presents. These included a new TV, computer games, a camera, a playstation 2, playstation 2 games, DVDs and much more, most of which he would never use.  
  
For breakfast, much to Harry's surprise, they had pancakes with fruit in them; apple, banana, blueberries, etc. Harry knew this was too good to last and sure enough the bad news came, he was to stay at Mrs. Figg's while the Dursleys went on holiday to Disney Land for 3 days as part of Dudley's present.  
  
"You're not to take that retched owl with you since Mrs. Figg doesn't know about your abnormality (Harry was a wizard)" Harry's aunt snapped.  
  
"But how am I supposed to write to my godfather?" Harry asked referring to Sirius Black; an escaped convict from Azkaban (the wizard prison) though he had not committed the crime he was imprisoned for, but the Dursleys weren't to know that. "He hasn't heard from me in a while and is probably getting worried."  
  
"He won't be worried about you if he's on the run" Harry's uncle roared "this so-called godfather of yours probably isn't even real. You probable just made it up to try and frighten us."  
  
"I didn't make him up!" Harry burst out in rage "He was the one on the news two years ago! His name is Sirius Black and he was my parents best friend!" Harry stormed out of the house in his anger and didn't return for an hour.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kate, get up." A girl was shaking Kate awake. "C'mon Kate, please wake up." Kate opened her eyes. There were people screaming all around her. She sat up quickly. Smoke filled the room and girls were finding any means of escape.  
  
Kate ran to a window and was about to climb out onto the plank she often used to sneak into the boy's dorms when she heard a blood-curdling scream. Jasmine, a 6-year-old girl at the orphanage, was trapped; a burning beam had fallen blocking the doorway.  
  
Not knowing what she was doing, Kate dived through the flames, scooped Jasmine up in her arms and ran back to the window. "Go Jasmine. Get out of here. You'll be safe in the boy's dorms." Jasmine hesitated before stepping onto the beam. "What about you?" Jasmine was full of fear. What if she fell? What if Kate never made it across in time?  
  
"I'll hold the beam steady for you then I'll come across, but hurry. You'll be fine, I promise." Kate wasn't sure if she even believed herself, but what could she do?  
  
With Kate's encouragement, Jasmine slowly but carefully edged across the beam. She had made it! Kate then stepped onto the beam and, not daring to look down at the ground 3 stories below her, she hastily moved towards the boy's dorm.  
  
She was halfway. there was a huge crash and the roof collapsed in the building behind her. 5 metres. the flames grew higher licking at the building around them. 3 metres. she was almost there. 2 metres. the beam caught fire. 1 metre. the beam broke and Kate was falling. She reached out for the building in front of her. She caught the edge, but only just, the boys pulled her into the building. She was safe.  
  
An hour later Kate, Jasmine and the rest of the girls who were in the orphanage were curled up on couches or mattresses wondering where they'd go now that their only shelter had been turned to cinders.  
  
Ambulance officers had come to check everyone over, a couple of girls were taken to hospital for a few minor burns but there was nothing major. 


	2. chapter 2

Harry was sitting on his bed absent-mindedly stroking his owl, Hedwig, wishing he could take her to Mrs Figg's with him. "Sorry Hedwig but you'll have to go to Ron's for a couple of day" he said as he got up and walked to his desk looking for a quill and inkbottle. He then wrote a quick note to Ron explaining that he was staying at Mrs Figg's.  
  
Harry tied the note to Hedwig's leg and watched as she set off. He then turned to pack his trunk. Harry was halfway across his room, heading towards the wardrobe, when he caught sight of his broomstick (it was a Firebolt, the fastest model ever made and had been a present to him from Sirius), he didn't want to leave it but taking it to Mrs Figg's would be out of the question.  
  
Half an hour later Harry had packed and was in the car on the way to Mrs Figg's. " Now I don't want any funny business while you're away." Uncle Vernon growled , referring to magic " and you had better have told you're friends now to send any mail."  
  
They stopped in the driveway and Harry heaved his trunk out of the boot and his uncle drove off before Harry could even say goodbye. Harry stood rooted to the spot for a minute just staring at the house before realising he was being watched. He glanced at the window just in time to see a girls face disappear behind the curtains. * Maybe I'm just seeing things * he thought to himself.  
  
"Harry, how are you?" Mrs Figg greeted him and he noticed the girl he had seen in the window staring at him hanging around the bottom of the stairs. * So I wasn't seeing things. If she's staying here too then the next few days may not be so bad * The girl was around Harry's height and age, she had livid blue eyes, shoulder length blonde hair and was nicely slim without being skinny.  
  
"Good thanks Mrs Figg" Harry replied taking his eyes off the girl as she quietly slipped out of sight. "Thanks again for letting me stay."  
  
"It's always a pleasure Harry" she replied happily "I haven't seen you since you were 10 and you've grown heaps since then." She led Harry into the kitchen where they sat down at the table. The girl came in and sat down at the table with them.  
  
"Harry this is Kate, she'll be staying here for the holidays as well. Kate was staying in an orphanage but unfortunately there was a fire so there was nowhere for the girls to go and I volunteered to take Kate in." Harry and Kate said a quick hello before Mrs Figg hurried around preparing something for them to eat and drink.  
  
Harry and Kate spent the next couple of hours talking in the backyard. It turned out that Kate was also turning 15 that year and that she had been living in orphanages all her life. Kate had been found abandoned on the streets when she was only about 1 year old but they had never found out who her parents were or what her last name was. 


End file.
